guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Candy Cane Shard
I salvaged the gift candy shards and got the same glittering dust.... :Maybe they changed them both into the same type and made them stackable while they fixed the dye and quartermaster item stacking bugs. -- Gordon Ecker 05:23, 16 December 2006 (CST) the update site says: "Be sure to collect Candy Cane Shards for use in the big celebration!" any ideas? they won't change the aquiring of the event hat so it requires these candy cane shards would they? Saelfaer 04:32, 21 December 2006 (CST) :If they would, they would probably also make an early note of it. personaly, I hate the idea of collecting something without knowing what it's for. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:56, 21 December 2006 (CST) Btw how many glittering dusts do ya get ?? average ?? (Nyt 06:22, 21 December 2006 (CST)) :Just 1, dont do it. One does not get to pick what you salvage from an item, or choose to salvage it for crafting materials, like Elona Items do. So you dont see an option b4 you salvage. Candy Cane Shards are originaly Proph. items and salvage emediately into Piles.Xantalas 10:34, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't most items just salvage irregardless of what campaign they are from? The only ones that don't are weapons/salvage armor with mods. --Rainith 23:45, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::: xD No you are not, i didn't think there. Xantalas 10:34, 23 December 2006 (CST) two types? I believe they fixed the candy cane shards this year. Shards awarded in the arena and shards dropped by monsters stack correctly. Jogden 01:35, 22 December 2006 (CST) I did add it, Xantalas 23:47, 22 December 2006 (CST) CC Shards Did get one to drop from a boss 12/22/06 Just got one from a Juvenile Bladed Termite 22/12/06 just got on in the pre-searing Monster drops I can confirm the Juvenile Bladed Termite. I also got a drop from a Mandragor Imp. I got one off one of the monsters from the rit training quest These are dropping from everything and anything I kill (in Elona). Don't bother buying them from players - I'm barraging groups of enemies and picking them up left and right. Easy acquisition.--Ninjatek 13:30, 22 December 2006 (CST) Then even drop in pre XD [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:38, 22 December 2006 (CST) :And in Cantha.. Poke 19:26, 22 December 2006 (CST) In Cantha? I thought Cantha was snubbed for this event. From the article: Every monster, throughout the game (but only during Wintersday). (Wintersday 2006) --Rainith 23:47, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Just some minutes ago, a Warthog dropped one. (got a screenshot) Poke 14:24, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::Then post it, for the sake of entertainment! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:14, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::Got no screenshot, but Lynxes drop them too.--Ishmaeel 01:56, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::::Cantha confirmed, got one just now.. Tomoko 08:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::I had a rather humorous drop of these in Fort Aspenwood. When I killed the Orange Commander he dropped a shard.LoyalSoldier 03:20, 29 December 2006 (CST) I also got one from a "Nearby" combat training dummy in Churrner fields (Is that the right spelling?) Here is a shot of my text box - - --Carnival King 05:37, 29 December 2006 (CST) Yes these drop from anything ive gotten one in a guild match from an archer. And seen some1 get one from a ghostly hero in broken tower. :I think the point was to make it easy and trouble free, by giving every-thing in the game a chance to drop those, in addition to any other drops, instead of getting in the way of the usual drop system, potentially messing up things. and anyway, a dummy dropping a cc shard makes sense just as much as a minotaur dropping one. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:08, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Completely forgot my post here. Here ist the screenshot of the Warthog drop: Poke 09:53, 13 January 2007 (CST) how many cc's for the finale? If im going to need 250 shards, i would really like to know now, has anet mentioned anything more on how many we need for the finale? -- Xeon 06:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) 15-20 Candy Cane Shards will be more than enough to see you thru each finale you attend ~Rud done bosses and weapons, now what? So we have all the items and collected all the weapons and hats, now what? You cant trade them for Candy Canes, which i find to be a total bummer. Anyone have other uses apart from these? -- Xeon 10:00, 1 January 2007 (CST) "The outcome of Wintersday hangs in the balance, and your contribution of Candy Cane Shards may make all the difference. Besides, you never know what somebody might trade for these once the festivities come to a close. ' Tip: Hold onto those shards until the Wintersday finale and use them for good (or mischievous) intent!" Now we wait until after the end of the Finale and see if they are worth something to a collector or if they are just "Salvage" ~Rud :Alternatively that may be the way to get the storage for festival hats or what ever it is. Unless someone has confirmation on how people will be acquiring that. -- Xeon 10:46, 1 January 2007 (CST) :: The "Unique Method" of festival hat storage is the festival hat maker just show him your hat then delete it. ~Rud :::Well that blows that idea out of the water. :) -- Xeon 11:22, 1 January 2007 (CST) :I do hope there's something else to do with these. I got myself one set of weapons/offhands, another to sell later, and still have a couple hundred. Early on in the event I bought 100 before discovering I had enough time to get some myself... hope I won't regret that purchase. But hey, somebody bought 3 Wintersday presents off me for 6k, so I won't complain too much. — HarshLanguage 22:51, 1 January 2007 (CST) Wintersday Gift Giver Shard Collector Trades 5 shards for 1 Wintersday Gift ~Rud =Wintersday 2007= I hope they can be traded also during this year's Wintersday, i still have about 2 stacks wich i didn't trade (don't remember why though..)! --'Ricky 22:27, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Collector Locations The article does not mention that the collectors are also located at the Great Temple of Balthazar. Should that be added? Kunpapa 23:14, 27 December 2007 (UTC) collectable or salvage item? Since the update, there is only one kind - which is it? --◄mendel► 10:18, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :those i have are salvage items ''Kurtan'' 10:22, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Factions + EoTN I only have Factions and Eye Of The North, unfortunately. Does anyone know whether the finale will take place in the Eye as well as Kamadan and Lion's Arch? Because if it won't, I'll just trade all my shards for gifts. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 190.18.38.14 ( ) . :There aren't any "rings" (like this) laid out in the EotN, so I would assume that there won't be a finale there. Sorry. —Dr Ishmael 17:32, 24 December 2008 (UTC)